Frankie Damon
(All of this is STILL under construction) Frankfürt Albatross Damon '(''b. July 1st, 1964) or Frankie as he prefers to be called, is a scholar in the art of Muggles. He is a German Pure-Blood Wizard, being the 113rd Damon to graduate Hogwarts from the Slytherin house. Early Life Frankie's life began in Munich, Germany to a wealthy mother (''Cynthia Maryanne Damon '''1921-2015) and father ''(Wraith Damon '''1934-2033). The family lived on their large plot of land in an elegant regal home, inspired and modeled after the Palace of Versailles. Frankie's parent's occupation remains a secret. But between the both of them, they successfully made enough money to live a comfortable lifestyle. Frankie's magical education took place at Hogwarts, as his family moved from Munich, Germany to Richmond, England during semesters as it was a high priority that Frank received an education at Hogwarts, per request of his father. Upon entering the large castle his very first year and as the sorting hat was put mere inches above his head, it exclaimed. "Don't even waste me time with this one.. Slytherin!" and since he has been a proud Slytherin Alumni. Frankie's years at Hogwarts can be summed up into three words. Rough, Scholarly, and Violent. Upon demand of Frankie's father, he was to get beyond perfect grades which was seemingly impossible, and often Frankie would slip up on his academics and receive howlers that wouldn't stop for hours. Sometimes, Frankie could be caught just burning the things before opening them. Frankie in his earlier life used to be a large advocate for blood "purity." He believed the amount of muggle status you had, the less of a successful Witch or Wizard in individual was, as this belief proved to be popular during the years he attended Hogwarts. These ideals prompted Frankie and his group of friends to go on hunts and mercilessly attack and beat half blood and muggle born students. Love Life and Children As Frankie reached the end of his sixth year, his eyes caught the attention of a fellow Slytherin, Kate. (Kaitlyn Valentine Zimmermann ''1963-present'') and the two kept the school romance even after both of their graduation. Frankie and Kate stayed in Manchester, England, after Hogwarts - Frankie picking up a job at the Ministry of Magic's Department of Law Enforcement, which he worked for eight years. After nearly three and a half years of dating, the two Married in a luxurious wedding in Luxembourg. The marriage lasted a whole eight years. (1990-1998) the marriage however, did not produce any children. After working four more years at the Ministry of Magic's Department of Law Enforcement, Frankie was introduced to a muggle woman, Claudia. (Claudia Gene Möller ''1965-2023'') and despite his previous ideals of muggles, he pursued a relationship immediately amongst meeting Claudia. The two fell madly in love, and within months they married and Claudia gave birth to their first and only son, Vyvyan (''Vyvyan Albatross Damon '''2005-Present). The two stay married for 8 years, until Claudia's mysterious death in 2015. His final marriage to Desmond (Desmond "Saul" Blackwood 1989-2031) proved to be his happiest and healthiest marriages he's had throughout his lifetime. He and Desmond met in 1989, when Frankie switched from The Department of Law to the Muggle Liaison's office at The Ministry of Magic, and remained good friends for quite some time and finally married one another in 2017.The marriage produced one child, Cedric, (''Cedric Emmet Damon 2023-Present). Works After immediately graduating Hogwarts, Frankie immediately started an internship at the Ministry of Magic's Law Enforcement. He particularly liked the job, and took a full time position which he spent eight years of his life. Unfortunately, after running into some trouble with the law, he lost his position and remained jobless for about a year and a half. Frankie's life without a job consisted of dealings with the blackmarket. He doesn't talk too openly about the things he's had to do Category:Professors